A Rude Awakening
by MrsEDarcy
Summary: A select few of the Olympians are teenagers, and they're about to learn something disturbing. Even in Camp Half-Blood, there's prejudice. If you're really different, then they want nothing to do with you. Now the gods are trying to fit in. But it turns out they don't understand modern times as well as they thought. Or the cruelty that their children could dish out when threatened.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own PJO.**

* * *

The fact that teenagers were getting chased by monsters should have warranted some strange glances from the people in camp. However it happened often enough that not too many people turned their heads. All except for one camper who was sitting on the lowest branch of Thalia's Pine who was watching them carefully.

There were eleven of them, and she knew exactly who they were. A good bit of them looked winded and one or two were virtually being carried by this point. She hopped down to go speak to them. "Nice shooting Uncle A, you too Aunty A!"

Two of the teens, the archers, blinked. "What?"

"I know a god when I see them."

Everyone looked relieved. "No one's recognized us!" one complained.

"Uncle Ares, no one wants to recognize you," the young demigod said with a roll of her eyes. She then focused on the most winded of the people. She was propped up by two guys and though she didn't look happy about it; she let them help without complaint.

The demigod blinked several times before asking, "Mom?"

The girl who looked no older than fifteen gave her a weary smile. "How are you child? I wasn't aware of your presence at camp."

"Well with milady being a teenager I had no purpose on Olympus did I? I figured you might need help when you arrived at camp." She sighed. "It's a good thing I did too. Chiron's out with his relatives, in Alaska if you would believe it, and we can't reach him. Mr. D has disappeared; I think he might have done this."

The boy on Athena's left grumbled. "Stupid son of mine can't handle responsibility."

"Who's in charge?" the brunette girl in the back asked.

The demigod smiled. "Well, Step-Grandmother you'd be proud. I called in reinforcements. We are now under the control of my dad."

Her mother looked faint. "You're lying."

"Nope, he found out he was a demigod last week. Now he's in charge of the entire camp!"

"He'll blow it up!" her mother said with a scowl. "He can't even remember to pay the bills!"

The boy on her right snickered. "Really? You had a kid with someone that dumb?"

"Let's put it this way," the demigod laughed. "I'm a half-blood daughter of Athena with three parents. Any more questions, Poseidon?"

He tried to count on his fingers. The girl shushed him. "Her parents couldn't have children, I took pity on them. Any more dumb questions?"

He rolled his eyes and turned to the demigod. "So who are you?"

She tried to act offended, but failed. "Assistant to Aphrodite, Daughter of Athena, and second in command of Cabin Six; the name's Elle, that's what my friends call me. If you call me by anything else you're a threat to my life, its solid planning."

Elle didn't look an Athena child. Her eyes were dark brown, as was her hair. Her skin was barely a shade darker than Hades's and her clothing style screamed Aphrodite. She wasn't even wearing the camp uniform that is unless the uniform was now a pink and red knee length dress.

However the moment she spoke, she commanded a sense of wisdom beyond her years. "So," she said, "I think we need a plan."

* * *

Soon the Olympians, plus Hades and minus a few others, were lined up in front of her.

"All right, let's get the easy one's out of the way." She looked at one of the blondes. "Hermes, you go to your own cabin. Your new name is..."

"New name?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Do you think demigods are idiots? If there are a bunch of new kids named Hermes, Ares, wouldn't that be suspicious?" He nodded. "You're Ryder Daniels."

"Punk, just tell me my name so I can get on with it," Ares grumbled unpleasantly.

"Wyatt Gideon, hope that's not too long for you," Elle sneered. The war god huffed and walked away. She beckoned Apollo and Artemis forward. "You two look like twins, so you're going to the same cabin."

Artemis groaned a bit. "You'll be in the Apollo cabin as Rafael and Gwendolyn Kyler."

Hermes snorted until the twins glared at him.

"Aphrodite, milady," Elle said with a slight curtsy to the blonde who had finally decided to stand, much to Hades relief as he had once again drawn the short straw and had to carry her. "You are going to take Hera to your cabin."

She gave the other goddess an once-over. "I can work with that."

"You're name is Lorelei Hadyn." Elle looked at Hera a bit before deciding. "And you are Candace Abra."

Hera smiled; her first name meant 'queen mother' this could work.

Now she was left with the big three, Demeter, and Athena and she knew what she'd have to do. "You three can't go to your own cabins anymore than Artemis or Hera can, so absolutely no using your powers."

Zeus nearly dropped out from under his daughter. "What?"

His granddaughter completely ignored him. "Okay Hades, Hectate volunteered to claim you. You're name is Jasper Garnet, got it?"

He smiled happily, anyone but Demeter please.

"Poseidon, you are going to go to Demeter's cabin with her. You're name is Dylan Merrick." He nodded. "Demeter you're named Willow Harvest, because you do love those ironic names for your children."

She finally looked at her mother and grandfather. "You two are the newest members of my cabin. Welcome Gale and Olivia Claremont."

Athena smiled a bit at her child and tried to stand up on her own. When she stumbled Poseidon caught her. "Don't make me carry you," he laughed.

"Never," she said tiredly with a small smile. She looked at her daughter kindly. "You are a special child, you know that?"

"Special ed," Elle laughed. "That's what Mommy says at least."

Athena shook her head with a smile. "I don't think there is anyone more capable of raising you right than your mortal mother."

"She was blessed by Hera."

Poseidon muttered, "Now if only Hera could give herself that blessing."

Athena responded with a light laugh as she tried to stand up again. It actually worked this time and she sighed in relief. Maybe she wasn't as tired as she had originally thought. Why had that even happened, she was tougher than Demeter yet she was still standing. She decided then and there she hated being a teenager.

Zeus cleared his throat. "Um Poseidon, you can let go of my daughter now."

Suddenly the pair became very aware to the fact that his arm was still wrapped around her waist. Their faces reddened before they let go.

Elle kindly cleared her throat and smiled at the eleven new campers in front of her. "I think we should get you guys some clothes and equipment from around camp."

"Uniforms?"

"Yep," she said.

Aphrodite groaned.

"Weapons?"

"Definitely."

Ares cheered.

"Lunch?" Apollo asked hopefully.

"Missed it by about an hour."

He groaned and Elle laughed a little. "All right then, everyone welcome to Camp Half-Blood!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**I love turning the gods into mortals. I don't think there's going to be any demigods from the series here, but Elle and her dad are the only OCs you're going to meet.**

**Also I'm not giving up on my Tay Swift PJO fanfic, but this one is much more fun to write. **

**Ps. So you don't get confused with names I'm planning to write like this: She looked for Hera and when she spotted her yelled, "Hey Candace, come over here for a sec."**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own PJO.**

* * *

Elle was knee deep in CHB t-shirts searching for the right sizes for all the Olympians. No one quite knew what size they wore. The guys were all swimming in their normal, human sizes. They were slimmer and shorter than they typically were. The girls, ugh, don't even get her started on them.

Artemis wanted to wear the baggiest clothes possible, so that none of the boys would stare at her. Aphrodite wanted the opposite. The others just wanted clothes that fit, which was turning out to be a problem.

Where were her friends from the Aphrodite cabin when she needed them?

Luckily jeans had been so much easier to find. Athena was wearing an old pair of Elle's considering that her daughter had extremely long legs for her petite size. It was a little snug in the rear though, not that Poseidon minded or was looking, silly assuming mortal.

Finally everyone had clothes so they moved on to weapons. Luckily as an Athena child this was no problem. Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, and Hermes had picked up just a sword each, though they were still put out about losing their weapons when they switched to their current teenage form. Demeter, Hera, and Aphrodite each only had a dagger; they didn't expect to fight anytime soon. Apollo and Artemis hadn't lost their bows, just their gold and silver arrows, so when they got some new quivers they were fine.

Ares and Athena were the most armed. They each had a spear, sword, dagger, and shield hidden somewhere along their body.

"Why are you staring at me?" Athena asked a bewildered sea god.

"Uh," he stuttered slightly, "just wondering where you managed to fit those weapons." Typically she would have responded with something along the lines of 'They're magic you vlakas!'

But today she simply laughed and said, "Some places you'll never see." Then she winked and walked away following her daughter.

Apollo gave his uncle a weird look, "Hey Un…" Poseidon gave him a look, "Dylan, what was up with that?"

"Not a clue," he decided shaking his head.

"She's been like that lately," his nephew decided.

Poseidon sighed. "It must be those stupid teenage hormones." He gave Apollo a look that said he didn't want to talk about it anymore which only made the other god smirk before running off to catch his sister.

* * *

He had barely begun to annoy his sister when someone called out to him. "Hey you, dork!"

No one in the group turned around, but Elle gritted her teeth. The voice tried again, "Dude with the hot sister! Look at me." Hermes looked at Artemis from the corner of his eye, but no one stopped moving. "Wimp with the arrows!" it finally voiced.

Apollo turned around finally. "Me?" he asked shocked, what kind of idiot thought Arty was hot?

"Yes, you!" a tall, muscle-bound teenage boy called. "What's your name dork?" He crossed his arms expectantly.

"Rafael," he replied coolly trying to walk away from the annoying boy.

"Cabin?" the dude asked gruffly.

"Apollo," he shot back. "What about you, you gotta name?"

He sneered. "Figures, dweeb name for a dweeb cabin." He grabbed Apollo by the collar of his shirt. "Listen, dork. My name doesn't matter; all you need to know is that I run the Ares cabin now that my big sis is off at college. And that makes me the king of camp. And I don't take kindly to wimpy long range weapon owners around here. Got it?"

"I don't take to idiots harassing my friends," Elle said. "Drop him."

He glared at her. "Shut up nerd."

She scoffed. "Who holds the laurels currently? I don't think it's you." She looked at Ares. "Meet Wyatt, your new brother. I'm sure you can go be idiots together."

Ares glared at her as his son appraised him warily. "He needs bulked up." The boy began to walk away. "Well dude you coming?"

He looked to Aphrodite for confirmation. She smiled sweetly, "You go ahead sweetie, have some bonding time."

"Okay," he started down the hill after him. "I'll see you later Lorelei!" His son started muttering something to him about not listening to women if you wanted to have anything close to a reputation here.

Artemis stood there fuming. "I'll show that pig why he should be listening to women!"

Her sister grabbed her shoulders. "Gwen its fine, don't give in to this."

"That's easy for you to say," she told Athena bitterly, "he didn't dare flirt with you!" She looked curiously at her sister as she stumbled a bit while she was staring at her. "Are you okay Liv? You look a little green…" The wisdom goddess shook her head and gave her a genuine but shaky smile.

"Just, disgusted with the thought of that pig flirting with me," she reasoned letting go of her little sister. She looked over to the shocked blonde who still hadn't moved. "You okay Apollo?"

He blinked. "He just insulted me."

"Numerous times," Poseidon added helpfully.

"Big word for such a small brain," Hades remarked with a laugh getting a high five from Zeus.

His other brother glared menacingly. "You're so lucky I can't use my powers." His brother's smiled triumphantly. "I still wouldn't go near the bathroom, if I were you though. I heard the plumbing is pretty…faulty here. It might even explode in your face if we're lucky."

Athena sighed. "If you nail me or any of my cabin members with water, I'll get you."

"I don't know, your expressions would be priceless…"

"You would watch us in the showers?" she asked.

With a smirk he shrugged his shoulders. "I might to find out where you're hiding those weapons of yours." He touched her arm lightly and winked to illustrate his point.

Athena laughed. "Well I might have to let you, keep your enemies close I always say." She pulled him a little closer. "Of course I do know where your weapon is anyway though." She smirked a little and whispered in his ear. "Unless you're just happy to see me."

She pulled back and looked a little light headed, but she shook it off. Her daughter looked at her curiously something was definitely wrong. "Why don't I show you all your cabins? I think a nap might be in order. Follow me."

The group went after her with Poseidon and Hermes trailing behind. "You can breathe now uncle," he laughed.

Poseidon hit him upside the head. "Please Ryder, you didn't shower for a week that one time Gwen hugged you." He pointed to Artemis as if to make a point. "If you can lust after a maiden goddess when you're perfectly normal, then I'm allowed to have a few…confused…feelings about one when I'm hormonally imbalanced."

The messenger god merely laughed. "Dude, as long as I'm invited to the wedding."

And ladies and gentleman, that's how the rest of camp met the new campers. By the screaming blonde Hermes child being chased through the strawberry fields by someone who claimed to be in the Demeter cabin but couldn't actually grow plants. It was also the moment Elle first felt like bashing her head through a wall. Then again she did always know the gods would be the death of her.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So I'm sorry for how OOC Athena is but I was in the mood for some extreme flirting today. Yeah, blame it on the hormones or lack of sleep. Either way she'll be back to normal, or as normal as I'm going to make her, after her nap next chapter.**

**Ughh can you imagine what it's like to pick out clothes for Aphrodite? And I thought I was picky!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own PJO.**

* * *

As soon as they got Hermes and Poseidon to calm down, the Olympians were surprised by the way the campers were looking at them. Instead of curiosity, they were staring at them with nothing but jealousy and spite. If one of the younger ones came over to greet them, their older siblings would pull them away without as much as an explanation. "This is just bunk," Demeter said with a scowl.

Apollo nodded. "They accept Wyatt but not us? Total bunk."

Hermes looked at the area he thought contained Ares. He was there with that weird bully kid and his posse. They were standing as if they owned him, as if they were his masters. And to his surprise he found Ares actually cringing a bit.

Elle's eyes drifted over the scene as well, but unlike Hermes she was not shocked or appalled in the least. "I wouldn't say accept. I would more say, giving him the Ares treatment. This is how they were taught to greet newcomers."

Hermes arched his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Just be grateful they're not shoving your head in a toilet right now," she said with a laugh.

Aphrodite screeched and grabbed for her perfectly straightened blonde hair. A group of the girls from her cabin looked in her direction and narrowed their eyes. She looked at them curiously. "What are they doing?"

"Sizing you up," Athena inferred. "They are trying to figure out whether you're a threat to them."

Her daughter nodded. "It's the truth." She looked to everyone. "If you want a chance of being accepted, I'd suggest you go meet your cabins now."

Athena nodded and looked at her father and her two uncles. "If any of you use your powers, then you're answering to me. Are we clear?"

"Sure thing, sweetheart," Poseidon laughed.

She glared at him. "We're mortal now. I would hate to," she smiled deviously, "accidently kill you and leave us an Olympian short."

He rolled his eyes. "Like you could bear to lose me."

She pulled a dagger on him and ran her finger across it somewhat menacingly, until he gulped. Then she walked away triumphantly. He sighed and walked over to where Demeter was standing mumbling something under his breath about mood swings.

* * *

His sister looked around for her children. "C'mon, they're over here." She dragged her brother over there.

One of the males was laughing and he looked at Poseidon with a smile. "Having problems with your girlfriend?"

He blinked. "You think Liv and I are dating?" He felt his face grow warm. "No! We could never, that's not…"

Demeter chuckled at her brother's expense. "While he figures out a lame excuse, I will just introduce us. I'm Willow and this is Dylan. I think we're going to head down to the cabin."

"Hmm, you don't look like one of us," he said with a glance at Poseidon, "in fact you look a lot like…"

One of his sisters punched him in the arm to get him to shut up. He shook his head. "We have two empty bunks on the right." He looked like he thought a moment. "We'll take you down."

Demeter gave him a small smile and nodded. She dragged a stuttering Poseidon along behind her. He stayed that way until he caught a glimpse of his own cabin and let out a wistful sigh. Then he caught a better glimpse of Demeter's cabin.

"Is that grass on the roof?"

They nodded, almost confused to his surprise.

"Isn't that…" he searched for a word, "really stupid? It seems like you would wake up covered in dirt!"

Demeter hit him upside the head. "You're an idiot."

"Is it magic dirt? Does that even exist?"

She sighed. "All dirt is magical!" He huffed and followed behind as his sister opened the door to the cabin, and a giant pile of dirt fell of her head.

"All dirt is magical?" Poseidon asked with a laugh. "Really Willow. Do you still think that?" His next sentence was cut off by the fistful of dirt that his big sister threw at him.

"Aw," she complained. "I was aiming for your mouth!"

He looked down at his shirt that had taken ten minutes to find and scowled. "If I wasn't so tired you'd be dead." He looked to his temporary brother. "Do you have a shirt I could have?"

The smaller boy looked at him. "I might…we'll have to look." He went digging through his chest and Poseidon went ahead and took of his soiled shirt and threw it at Demeter.

"Will a medium do?" he asked turning around holding a smaller orange tee. Then he stopped in his tracks. "Holy Hades dude, where did you get those scars?"

He blinked several times. "Scars?"

"The one's on your back!"

Scars on his back? It took a little thinking on his part. "Oh, um…, those it was a monster."

"It got you good."

He smiled a bit wistfully, much to his sister's curiosity. What about a monster attack was worth smiling for? But those, didn't look like they came from a monster, they reminded her more of the scratches she got from Persephone when she was little and had sharp fingernails. "Yeah, she was a doozy."

The boy looked at Poseidon curiously. "What kind of monster was it? I mean I'm not the best in Monster Fighting, but I've never seen marks like those."

"It was…" his face scrunched up in thought, "look kid, I'm not the best at identifying monsters in the middle of a fight. I'm not an Athena kid here."

* * *

Sometimes Elle wished she wasn't an Athena child. As soon as she entered her cabin, she was greeted with the most pathetic sight. There were eight blondes rocking nervously on their beds. "Elle!"

She sighed. "What is it?" As if she had to ask, the answer was obvious.

"Spider!"

Elle groaned. "This fear of yours is completely illogical. They've never even done anything to you." She looked around and found the spider. Within one second she has squished it right under her designer flats, you could virtually feel Aphrodite flinch.

"Now, where's our fearless leader? We've got two new recruits."

They pointed to the bathroom. "Tell Poindexter to unlock the door and get his podex out here!" They frowned at her use of Latin, but said nothing else.

He exited the bathroom and looked around. "It's gone."

"Its exoskeleton is, but if you're talking about the guts they're still here." She sighed. "Just tell these two where their bunks are. They've had a rough day."

He looked at them a bit distastefully. "They can sleep near you." He looked at his watch. "Everyone else hurry up, we'll be late for archery otherwise."

With a look back at the newcomers they all followed suit. Athena looked at her daughter. "What's with them?"

Her daughter sighed. "We have a power vacuum. Almost all the cabins have new counselors or none at all." Zeus looked confused. "Listen, we grew up underneath the greatest generation of demigods. We always came in second, but now they've moved on to other things."

"A good bit of them are on the west coast, studying in New Rome. Others just left, sure they might come back in about three or four years when Annabeth makes New Greece. But for now we are just on our own."

She sighed. "We have a chance to shine, and everyone wants to be the next Percy, the next Annabeth, even the next Stoll brothers. So whenever someone seems special, you get singled out. They do anything to keep you from being special."

"Some kids can't take it. My friend," she sighed, but kept her steely look, "had charmspeak like Piper or Drew. But none of the Aphrodite kids now, respect that. She couldn't…she never got to meet her mother. That's all she wanted, but where she is…the only person she's going to meet is Hades."

She brushed the hand her mother placed on her shoulder. "I'm fine. The point is you either need to pretend to be normal or build up a shell."

She shook her head. "Don't get me wrong, there are some really nice people. But it's best not to get close. It kills you inside when something happens to them. It's easier to just ignore. Once you guys are back to normal, I'm not coming here anymore."

Elle tried to give Athena and Zeus a smile; it came of unnatural and shaky. "My dad wants me. You guys should rest."

Athena would spend the next twenty minutes staring at the wall wondering where she had went wrong as a mother before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the random sadness, I don't know why it's in here. But oh well, I tried to give Elle some back story here.**

**Basically in this story, all the characters we've met in the series are gone on their own adventures. The seven are all in New Rome learning or ruling until they've put in their ten years.**

**Travis and Katie eloped and went to NYU (my Tratie oneshot). Connor just went home. Pollux went to school. Will is searching for Michael after he gets a clue he might be alive. Clarisse and Chris are at college together, somewhere.**

**Nico and Thalia pretty much never leave California, easy access to Jason and the Underworld. Rachel is just at school, this takes place during the school year. The other Hephaestus kids are helping Leo repair Camp Jupiter. The Aphrodite kids we know either followed Piper to Cali or are at school.**

**Malcolm's at college, too.**

**I think that's everyone important, but you get the jist. Their little siblings are trying to stand out, by any means necessary.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own PJO.**

* * *

Demeter was still staring curiously at Poseidon's back. It looked like someone had run their hands down from his spine to his sides and had done so while digging their nails into his skin. It looked painful to say the least, but familiar and she didn't know why.

"Willow, I'm fine. It happened like three months ago okay." He wished he shut up before then. They were gods three months ago, not teenage demigods. If Demeter wasn't suspicious before, she sure as Hades was now, but she didn't say anything merely handing him his new shirt.

It was snug, but he didn't mind. Anything to get them to stop staring at him. He felt kind of self conscious as he realized the scene they had made. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "So guy wise, it's just you, me, and the four year old?"

He nodded, realizing Poseidon's plea for help. "Yeah, he's a bit of a handful, but we all love the little guy. He came here too early; he didn't have a childhood really."

"I understand," the sea god said with a small smile. "I don't have a good relationship with my dad." Demeter snorted to which his eyebrow raised. "Like yours was any better."

She conceded. Her son tilted his head curiously. "Well, that's odd. Mom usually picks decent guys."

Poseidon snorted. "That explains how she hooked up with Zeus how?"

"It doesn't explain Poseidon either," she retorts.

He laughs dryly. "Very funny, I think I walked into that one." Then they began to realize they were creating a scene. The mortals were all looking at them oddly. He cleared his throat again. "So um, I think I'm going to take a nap if you don't mind."

"Yeah um, sure dinner's in a little over an hour. Just listen for the conch."

He nods and waits for them to leave before he starts kicking himself. "She's right! I'm a freaking idiot."

Within time he wears himself out and he falls asleep on his bunk. However it's not the conch that wakes him, it's Athena.

* * *

"Of course you snore," she said with a laugh. "You missed dinner."

He blinks when he hears that. How could he sleep through a conch shell? That was his alarm clock at home!

She sighed. "Don't worry, I missed it too."

He sits up looking oddly concerned. "You haven't been eating much."

"I'm still getting used to mortal portions. I don't typically eat a lot anyway, you know that."

He didn't like the way she brushed it off. It worried him. He had heard of what happens to mortals who don't eat, or don't eat enough. He was pretty sure that even someone as pretty as Athena couldn't pull off the malnourished look. He thought back to something that he had gave Percy. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

She looked at him curiously. "Why?"

"Percy has a mini-fridge in his cabin."

Athena rolled her eyes. "I don't think he would leave it stocked. He's been in California for over a month."

He laughed. "It's stocked, and hopefully he has something other than moldy pizza." She snorted, but before she had any chance to reject the offer he was off, sneakily running to his own cabin. It's not like anyone would be striking him down, but he didn't want any weird suspicions going around.

When he returned he had two Cokes, a Hershey bar, an unopened bag of chips he found under Percy's bed, and a small chunk of ambrosia.

Athena immediately grabbed the chocolate. "Who said you could have that?" he asked with a laugh. She rolled her eyes and popped another piece in her mouth.

He laughed and nibbled on a few chips. She was eating like she hadn't seen food in a thousand years. He wasn't that hungry, so he let her eat all of the chocolate. But he still didn't think she had enough. She pretty much didn't even touch the chips and was only taking small sips of her soda.

Poseidon gently pressed the ambrosia into the palm of her hand. "What's this for?"

"Eat it," he said.

She shook her head and tried to give it back to him. "I'm not immortal, I'll burn right up."

"You won't," he insisted, "its like two grams."

She scoffed, but he kept staring at her with those big puppy dog eyes and she eventually gave in. She took it and didn't actually feel that bad. For a while she just sipped a little of her drink and ate a chip or two. Then it hit her, she put down her drink and walked right over to the bathroom.

He couldn't see from his bed, but he immediately knew what she was doing. Poseidon got up cautiously and went to the doorway of the bathroom. She eventually stops and looks up at Poseidon. "Don't you dare do anything to the plumbing while I'm down here."

Instead he finds a washcloth and wets it. "C'mon," he said leading her over to his bunk. He gave her the cloth and walked away to make sure the bathroom was nice and clean. When he came back to the bunk, he sat on the edge of the bed cautiously.

"I told you, I shouldn't have had that ambrosia."

Poseidon nodded, though something told him that wasn't right. Athena stood up, "I should get going. We're not supposed to be in here together."

He stood up too. "At least let me take you, where are you going?"

She shrugged. "It's my free time; I was going to go find Elle and Father."

Poseidon offered her his arm and they walked off to find them. It turns out the Ares and Athena cabin had gathered in the sword fighting arena. Ares was standing in the middle arguing with Elle.

* * *

"No Styx you won! You broke my glasses! I want a rematch!" she yelled.

He rolled his eyes. "Move on twerp, I beat you, deal. I took on all of you and won, now move on. I still need to beat Olivia."

Elle glared. "These are designer, aka expensive."

Ares pushed her out of the way. "These are my fists, aka I don't care." She walked away with a huff searching for her father in the hopes that he could fix them.

Athena however was no mad at her brother. "Really Wyatt?" she asked, unlocking her arm from Poseidon's, and pushing forward. "Taking on someone with barely any practice?"

"I have to; I defeated every one of those punks."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," she said. But the rush of adrenaline that her anger sent through her was fading. "Besides the youngest is ten! You took on a ten year old."

"Had too, princess. Of course you don't have to fight me, just surrender."

"Like Hades I'm going to surrender." She pulled her sword. "You really think I'm scared of your scrawny podex?"

He didn't show any emotion, but instead waved his hand in a gesture inviting her to attack him. Poseidon wanted to step in, she wasn't feeling well and this wasn't fair. But he knew no one would let him do anything.

Athena lunged forward, feeling her energy drain out as she moved, but she tried not to let it show as Ares's sword connected with hers.

Ares pressed inward hoping for a quick victory. He began to smile when he realized Athena wasn't quite in a good way. His grin grew when she stumbled slightly.

She cursed herself when she felt her foot slip. She pressed forward even though her knees were locking up and she couldn't quite see straight. It was like she was watching everything from afar through an old TV.

Athena couldn't even feel her own hands as she numbly knocked Ares to the ground and held a sword at his throat. She knew something was wrong then and she began to walk away. It didn't even feel like she was in control of her own legs.

Poseidon grabbed her only seconds before she fell unconscious.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I've actually almost fainted before, and that's exactly what it feels like. It's not fun trust me. I also found out that day they keep hospitals really hot.**

**No one tried to catch me though. Lucky Mom.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own PJO.**

* * *

The only thing he could think to do was pick her up and hold her close to his chest. He hadn't realized exactly how tiny she was now. Of course, none of them were twenty foot tall gods, but she was still so small. He was about six two if he guessed correctly.

Athena was about a foot shorter and so slim he could wrap him arms entirely around her. He wasn't sure whether that was just how she looked now, or whether she really needed to eat something.

Poseidon knew he had to take her to the infirmary. He looked for Zeus, hoping he was close by and hadn't run off to find Hera instead. "Gale!" he yelled, when he finally spotted him. "Get Rafael! I'm taking her to the infirmary!"

"Is that necessary?" he asked walking over to them. "You know she hates going there."

The sea god's eye narrowed. "Yeah, because you can sleep off fainting, seriously dude…just go get him." His brother ran off as Poseidon trudged up the hill toward the camp infirmary.

He felt his shoulders tense slightly when Athena shifted in his arms and nestled closer to him. But he also felt a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Maybe she was okay after all.

Poseidon laughed when she wouldn't let go of him when they got there. It took him a good three minutes before he could pry her off of him and lie her down on one of the cots.

He looked out at window and sighed. So far he couldn't see anyone, but he was pretty sure that a parade of people were about to come up the hill.

Athena, no matter what everyone said, was probably one of the most loved Olympians. She was a great mediator, understanding sister, loyal daughter, brilliant strategist, and just all around champion of the people. She had done so much, and he guessed you never really notice until what you have is gone.

He knew that he and Ares were the only ones who really actively didn't like her. But sometimes, Poseidon wasn't really sure whether he disliked her or whether he was just playing to the madness.

Suddenly a long line of demigods came running up the hill. Some of them were more concerned than the others.

Aphrodite and Artemis were sprinting as fast as they could go, which for Aphrodite who had found a pair of high heels wasn't that fast. Apollo was only a fraction of a second behind his sister. It wasn't so much that he was concerned, but that he was going into doctor mode.

If he wasn't already one, people would say that Apollo had a major god complex.

Zeus was worriedly hurrying behind his children with his obviously bored wife barely behind. "Hera is such a…" Poseidon said bitterly.

"A female dog?" a voice suggested lightly.

"Bird Brain," he breathed. "How are you? You fainted."

She smiled wearily at him. "I am aware of that Kelp Breath. It's not a pleasant feeling." Athena shifted and tried to get out of bed.

* * *

"Oh no you're not," Apollo called from the doorway. "You are on bed rest until I say differently. Lay back down."

Athena sighed and leaned back against the pillow, much to Poseidon's surprise.

The blonde looked over his half sister curiously. He poked and prodded her with her fingers, but she had no energy to fight back. "What'd you have to eat?"

"Chocolate, chips, Coke, and Ambrosia," Poseidon listed from the windowsill. "But she threw it all back up."

They gave him an odd look especially Demeter who had walked in quietly behind Hera. "How would you know?"

"She overslept as was going to go without dinner. I made her eat."

Athena tried to sit up. "See, he gave me ambrosia. I got sick from it. I'm fine."

Apollo wasn't so easily convinced. "No, we need to take your blood."

She groaned and no one could really blame her. Artemis walked over and crouched by the bed trying to distract her as Apollo readied the needle. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, Arty…I feel fine."

Hermes, who had wormed his way into the room somehow, nodded. "She's seemed so lively lately. I'm sure she's fine. In fact she's seemed better in the last few months than she has for a long time."

Artemis didn't quite believe it. "This isn't the first time she's thrown up after eating."

Athena chuckled a bit, "Do you think I'm bulimic? Oh no, I just haven't been able to hold down my food lately."

"You're too skinny," Demeter said.

She sighed. "Its fine," she flinched a bit when the needle entered her skin. "I'm just not a big eater. Tell you what; after this is over we'll go get ice cream from the camp store." She tried to give them a big smile. "I'll eat an entire pint for you guys."

Apollo walked away with about four vials of blood, which everyone else just thought was odd. It shouldn't be blood. They shouldn't be human, this shouldn't have happened.

"How long am I going to be here?" Athena asked. She didn't actually know much about the human medical system, but she was pretty sure you didn't get immediate answers from blood tests.

Her brother smiled and patted the machine in front of him proudly. "This thing is top of the line, made just for demigods. It works in five minutes guaranteed or your money back."

Artemis shot him a glare. "Just hurry up will you."

After what seemed like forever it dinged, "Well let's see, what this bad boy says." He looked it over. "Good, good, excellent…what? That can't be right…" Apollo hurriedly put another sample in the machine.

After five tense minutes, he looked at the results again. "No, that's not right." He looked at Artemis. "Sis can I test your blood? This is probably just a mutation by the transformation process."

She gladly gave up some of her blood, but five minutes later Apollo had his answer. "Oh Styx this isn't good."

He was just staring at the difference in the results. "What's wrong with her?" Artemis demanded.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just. Oh gods, I didn't expect this." He went to show Athena the results. "Thee, do you see this?"

She looked and nodded. "Arty has almost none of that," she pointed out comparing the results."

"And that's normal. Yours is not. May I feel your stomach?"

She nodded.

Apollo put pressure on her stomach and felt. He pulled back. "Can you suck in your stomach at all?"

Athena shook her head. "What is it?"

"You're high in HCG; don't you know what that means?" She looked confused.

Artemis on the other hand understood it perfectly and looked at her sister in shock. Then she ran out feeling like she was going to puke.

Hermes ran after her without a moment of hesitation.

Apollo looked at the door and watched his sister leave. "Thee, you're…I never thought I'd have to say this, you're…you know."

He steeled himself. "You're pregnant."

* * *

What happened next was a blur. Everyone's mouths dropped open except for Poseidon's. He fell right down on his knees, head in his hands muttering in Ancient Greek about how stupid he was.

Apollo stepped out to go get his sister and try to calm her down. Aphrodite was about to say something stupid, but Demeter pulled her out.

Hades slipped out before anyone even knew he was there. Hera started laughing and that infuriated Poseidon. But at the moment he was too mad at himself to bother with her.

Zeus just looked at his daughter with a mixture of sadness and was that disgust? He just stood there looking at her until it was just them and an angry god of the sea in the room.

It was so quiet you could have heard the screams coming from the Fields of Punishment.

He stares at her disapprovingly and makes a move to leave. "Daddy," she calls.

He blinks. She never calls him that. Zeus looks her over and walks out the door. That's when the tears find her eyes and it all becomes reality.

* * *

**A/N: **

**A depressing chapter, yay? I'm so mean to this couple. Of course I wouldn't have to be if Rick would just hook them up in HOO.**

**Let's make a petition, get Pothena together so MrsEDarcy stops making them so depressed.**

**Oh and how's that for a twist, or did you see it coming? **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own PJO.**

* * *

As soon as he heard the sobbing Poseidon looked up from his place on the floor. Through his own wet eyes he could see Athena sitting up on her bed crying heavily. "Don't…please don't," he whispered gently. "Oh Thee, please don't."

The tears falling down her face slowed and got caught in her eyelashes. "I'm such a screw up" she whispered when she found her voice again.

"No you're not," he said. "It was my mistake. I should never have…"

"No!" She interrupted. "It's entirely my fault!" Poseidon sat down gently on the edge of the bed next to her. "I threw away everything! I threw away my title as a maiden goddess; my family ties, do you really think I'll ever be able to look them in the eye again?"

Poseidon grabbed her and pulled her against his chest. "Shh."

She sobbed into his shoulder. "I betrayed my father's trust. Artemis, she…oh my gods; she's my sister! She looked up to me. I promised we'd be in this together! How do I always end up hurting the ones that I love?" Athena sniffled. "Do the fates hate me?"

"How could anyone hate you?" he asked gently into her hair.

"Nothing ever goes right for me." Athena sighed, tears being replaced with anger. "My best friend died at my hands; you know how hard it is to look yourself in the mirror when that happens."

Poseidon sighed. "It's not your fault. Your father's to blame."

"That's not what you said, when it happened. You yelled at me for days!" She steeled herself. "You broke my heart. But I grew up, took that stupid oath, and moved on." She looked directly at Poseidon now. "Then they had to go and break the stupid air conditioner on Olympus. And I couldn't woman up, face my fears, and help Hephaestus."

"It's stupid that Olympus needs an air conditioner anyway," he said trying to help. Though he was curious about what Athena meant by face her fears.

Athena shook her head. "That's not the point. The point is, it shouldn't have broken. So we shouldn't have been running around Olympus in skimpy summer clothes. And us goddesses shouldn't have gotten into an argument about what to watch on TV. You shouldn't have had to step in and issue that stupid challenge of yours." She sighed, "And I wouldn't have had to win. And my plan wouldn't have worked to well. And I never would have acted on those stupid, dormant feelings that I've been suppressing for thousands of years; the ones I never should have had in the first place."

Poseidon was surprised and the sudden rise in her voice, but he didn't stop her. He had learnt it was better to let her get all her emotions out. Sure enough when she was done, she fell back into him exhaustedly. "You know, my back's still scratched up."

She raised her eyebrow. "I didn't think I really got you that badly."

"You didn't, but I've been purposefully keeping it from going back to normal. I just wanted proof that I wasn't crazy."

Athena shook her head. "I'm not so sure about not being crazy," he laughed, "but I think we have enough proof that it actually happened."

"May I?" She nodded. Poseidon lifted her shirt up a bit and ghosted a kiss over her stomach. "Hey, buddy. It's your daddy talking, but if you're anything like your mother you've already figured that out. Now we don't know much about you though. Forgive our relatives; they can be real pains sometimes."

Athena leaned back against her pillow as Poseidon started telling the baby about everything he could think of. At least he did until her stomach growled lightly. "Now I have to go raid the kitchen and find your mother some food."

"You don't have to; let me, I'm not an invalid."

He put up his hand. "You are on bed rest. Don't even think of getting up yet." He disappeared out the door without another word.

* * *

Fifteen minutes, Athena had been staring at the clock for fifteen minutes. She swore this man was going to drive her completely crazy one day.

_Creak_.

She turned to the door to see a very annoyed looking teenage sea god. "I seem to have picked up a straggler."

Behind him she saw a very short, petulant girl who she recognized immediately. "Elle?"

Said demigod pushed right past Poseidon to get to her mother. "Really?" she asked. "I leave you alone for what, a half an hour? And you faint, and wind up pregnant? I mean c'mon really?"

"Love you too," Athena said from her position on the bed.

Elle didn't deign her mother a response. "Not to mention the fact that Bozo the clown here stole Rose's food and she won't stop complaining."

"I thought it was Percy's!" he complained. "How was I supposed to know it was hers?"

"Plus Rose just about attacked Hades thinking he was Nico, who's in Camp Jupiter which she isn't due to go to or another week. So right now she's really hyper and the only thing that calms her down is sugar, and she's all out!"

"Dear?" Athena asked.

Her daughter shook her head. "Just, stressed and thinking I need new friends." She glared at the sea god. "Feed my starving mother would you."

As Athena tucked into her meal of brisket, grapes, rolls, boiled potatoes, and chicken salad, Elle looked at the pair of them and tried to choose her next words carefully. "So, you got my mother pregnant." Poseidon arched his eyebrow. "Well, what's your relationship status?"

Athena virtually choked on her grape. "What?"

"Well, think of me as your PR person. Everyone knows you're pregnant and that 'Dylan' here got you pregnant. Will it look better to have had a one-night stand or be in a secret dating relationship that's forced to go public?"

"We never," Poseidon started. "I don't know what we are."

Athena had to agree. "We've been avoiding the conversation since you know…happened."

"Well, my suggestion to you is to date or at least act like you're dating." Elle sighed. "People are already using the s and w words to describe you, Mom. We want to cut down on that as much as possible."

Poseidon grimaced. "Who's saying that?"

"You can't kill them all," the demigod scoffed. "Believe me I've tried."

"So, we tell them we're dating?" Athena asked.

Her daughter nodded. "Yeah, if you've told them no earlier just make up an excuse, like you didn't want your mother to find out or you liked the privacy secrecy allowed you two. Anything like that really."

Elle headed for the door. "By the way, Apollo says you're fit to go back to the cabin tonight, but if you want the Big House has extra rooms."

She thanked her daughter and stared at Poseidon. Once Elle had left, the goddess cleared her throat. "So we're dating."

"Yeah, that. Um, where do we draw the lines?"

She thought a moments. "Kisses on the cheek I think, we'll just say we don't like PDA."

He nodded in agreement. "You want me to walk you down?"

"Yes thank you." They walk together and the murmurs grow in strength. The entire forest is talking, Athena knows it. _Why is everyone so preoccupied with a pregnant demigod?_ She thought. If it was like this now, wait until they found out she was actually Athena. The thought actually scared her.

When they got down to the cabins, they saw something strange on Cabin Six's doorstep. It was that stupid son of Ares again, accosting Elle. His smiled grew when he saw Athena. "Oh look, it's the Athena cabin's little slut! When can I get an appointment for a ride?"

_Punch!_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well who do you think punched him? To tell you the truth I don't know yet.**

**I'm so tempted to write a one-shot about the bet I mentioned earlier in the chapter. It looks so hilarious in my head.**

**I think Poseidon's taking this rather well don't you? I think he's secretly thrilled about it.**

**I also really want to write a one-shot where Percy and Annabeth both go to Goode and they have a joint Parent Teacher Conference, but Poseidon and Athena end up going as the parents. The only problem is I can't decide whether they should be together or not in it.**

**Also if you don't know why Athena's scared of Hephaestus, then look for it in my story Love Quest or Google myths involving both of them.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own PJO.**

* * *

The arrow fell to the ground. The comically sized boxing glove on the tip would have made anyone laugh if it weren't for the extremely serious expression of its shooter.

Artemis was perched on top of cabin seven; eyes narrowed glaring at the poor son of Ares who couldn't take a hint to save his life. Despite what was fixing to be a gruesome black eye, he simply grinned. "Oh, sorry, somebody got jealous." He smiled up at her. "I'm sorry cutie, should I call you instead?"

Before she could hop down and school him, Poseidon's hand slammed around his throat. "That's it," he growled, "you don't talk to Gwen or Olivia that way, especially not Liv, you got it?"

"What are you going to do," he choked, "choke me to death with your plants?"

"No, I'm doing that well enough with my fists."

Athena put her hand on Poseidon's shoulder. "Dylan, let him go. He's not worth getting those clothes dirty."

He sighed and let him go. "When I go back home, I'm adding him to my no going near an ocean list," he muttered to himself. He turned to Athena. "You good?"

"Yeah," she said. He started to walk next door, but she stopped him. "Dylan!" He turned around and she kissed his cheek, much to his surprise. "Thanks."

He smiled. "No problem Liv, if you ever need help just ask." Poseidon whispered something in her ear. "I know you hate asking for help, but instead of you pride you need to think of the baby, okay?"

"Of course."

He bid his goodbyes and collapsed through the doorway of the Demeter cabin. Demeter herself was sitting on the edge of her bed waiting for him.

* * *

"Hey," she offered lightly to her brother. "So…"

"So what? She's pregnant, I'm a screw up, and her father will kill me?"

Demeter sighed. "So that's what you meant when you were muttering."

Poseidon plopped down on his bunk. "Yeah." He put his head in his hands. "This was never supposed to happen."

"When?"

He blushed a little bit. "Remember that day when the air con broke?"

"Is that where you disappeared to?"

"Um, yeah. But I had no clue what she was doing."

Demeter chuckled a little. "That definitely sounds like you."

The other guy in Cabin Four walked over. "So I heard…" Poseidon looked at him. "Yeah, it's just that…didn't you say you weren't dating?"

"We lied. Her brother Gale doesn't like me. We were trying to avoid a major argument by keeping it a secret."

"He's very protective of her," Demeter tried to explain.

"Overprotective of her," the sea god growled.

His 'brother' dragged his foot along the cabin's wood floor awkwardly. "Well, maybe he did have a reason to; I mean she did wind up pregnant. That's kind of dumb on her part."

"Don't you dare call her stupid again." Poseidon glowered at the teen. "She's smarter than you multiplied by fifteen million. _We _made a stupid decision. Two of us did. And calling someone stupid over one decision is idiotic in and of itself."

The other boy walked away quietly.

Demeter snorted. "And you say you don't love her."

* * *

Elle slammed her hands against the wall. "I want to strangle that idiot!" She turned to her mother. "You should have let Dylan kill him."

Athena sighed. "It's not that bad dear."

"Not that bad? That idiot dared to call you a slut." The demigod snorted. "As if he has any room to speak, he's probably got fifteen thousand STDs." Then she blinked. "Strike that, I don't think a girl has ever even gone near him willingly."

"I wouldn't blame them," a voice called.

Elle looked to see Artemis standing in the doorway. Some of the other cabin members stared. "Can I borrow Olivia for a bit?"

The cabin leader began to protest. "But…"

"Curfew's in an hour. They have time," Elle said with a dangerous tone in her voice.

Zeus also tried to protest. "Olivia shouldn't be going anywhere."

Athena's eyes narrowed at her father. "It will be fine." He opened his mouth to speak again. "Gale," she warned in a low voice. "Drop it."

She followed her sister out the door without another word.

Artemis's silvery-blue eyes stared Athena down. As she stood there without a word, Athena squirmed under her sister's scrutinizing gaze. Then she was surprised to find herself tearing up a bit when trying to explain herself to the auburn.

Eventually she couldn't even speak, because she was so thick with tears.

Artemis looked at her sister in surprise. She was going to yell at her, but her big sister had dissolved into tears. "Olivia, what happened?" she asked.

"I'm not like you," she eventually replied fighting back the tears.

"What?"

Athena shook her head. "I've never wanted to take that oath."

"You didn't?"

"No, I never did." She sighed. "I took it, because my heart was broken."

Artemis blinked. "Isn't that a reason to cast away men?"

"No," the young pregnant woman shook her head. "Because the person to break my heart healed it twice as much for every injury he caused."

She sighed. "You love him."

"What?"

Artemis sighed. "You love him, admit it." She looked up at the sky. "I thought you just got carried away. But no, you actually love him."

She looked affronted. "I don't. I really don't."

"You would never have done what you did otherwise."

Athena tried to deny it, but her eyes betrayed herself.

"I still don't get it though. Why?" Artemis asked quietly.

"I think I needed this. I needed to actually follow my heart for once."

"Was it your heart or your hormones though?"

Athena sighed quietly. "I don't think they're mutually exclusive."

Artemis let out a breath. "I really don't like this."

"Please, I need you."

"I know you do. But you have to give me time to understand this." Her silver eyes glowed in the moonlight, and Athena could see tears in them. That made her feel worse than anything, her sister was crying because she let into those stupid hormones.

She nodded. "I'll give you time. But Gwen?"

"Hmm?"

"Boys aren't that bad you know."

She smiled a little. "I wouldn't quite go that far."

"Good night," Athena said. Her sister said her own before dashing off to her cabin.

When Athena got back inside, her father had already turned in. She didn't want to talk to him right away anyway. She just shook her head to Elle's silent question and began to turn in herself. With how chaotic her day had been all she needed was a nice night's sleep.

And she had one up until about two AM when she woke up to what sounded like a girl screaming.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So who is screaming? I know, but do you?**

**Also, some of you might have heard me talk about my crush at school that looks just like Logan Lerman. Well not only does he that, he loves PJO, his favorite god is Poseidon, and now I've learned that he is on the swim team and wins a lot at their meets.**

**He's just being mean now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own PJO.**

* * *

Through her groggy, grey eyes, Athena expected to see one of her children jumping around away from a spider screaming their head off. It was not that scene in the slightest.

She did see a child of hers, but it was not her who had screamed. It was what appeared to be a young boy who was currently holding his arm as if it had been broken. Standing over him was her daughter who had something in her hand and looked murderous.

"You shut up," she said to the boy menacingly. She pushed her glasses further up her nose and huffed. "You're so big and tough. Athena's tiniest daughter took you down." She kicked him once for good measure. "You underestimated me didn't you? You thought we were weak, that we wouldn't hear you? Leave my sister alone."

Athena cleared her throat. "Elle…"

She looked up at her mother. "He deserved it."

It was at that moment the goddess realized what he daughter held was a spray can. He had been marking the building. "You broke his arm," she stated plainly ignoring the horrible feeling rising in her gut.

"I threw him, blame him for choosing the wrong body part to land on," Elle said. Her mother began to make her way to the side of the cabin. "Oh Olivia don't…don't look."

It was too late. Athena had already seen the graffiti. She felt the tears well up in her eyes as she read the message over and over again. It wasn't anything new to her; it was all the words she had been calling herself in her head. But the brutal red color just made it all look so permanent she wanted to burst.

"This jerk is going to clean this up," Elle whispered quietly. "Just go to sleep. I've got this."

She gasped slightly as she felt the warm tears roll down her own cheeks. Not so much at the words written, but at the fact that her daughter was taking care of her. She walked back into the cabin without much else of a word.

Zeus sat on his bed and looked at her concernedly. "You okay?"

She took one look at him and began to walk away.

"Hey!"

Athena turned back to him her eyes cold though the tears warmed them considerably. "What do you want?"

"Liv, I'm…"

"You left me. I have no reason to listen to you. Leave me alone."

Her father looked hurt, but he didn't say a word. Athena didn't care either. He had left her all alone when all she asked was for him to be there and to understand. But no he never wanted to be there when she needed him. He as only around when it benefitted him.

She was sick and tired of the way he just, ignored her.

Athena chose to lie down on her bed and cry herself to sleep warning everyone else to stay away especially Zeus.

* * *

Poseidon woke up to the foul sound of his little brother pounding on the side of the Demeter cabin yelling for him.

He walked outside grumpily. "What?!"

"You got her pregnant."

His older brother groaned. "Yes I did. I would say sorry, but this has nothing to do with you. Go."

Zeus glared. "How does this not have anything to do with me?"

"She's more than responsible enough to not depend on you to make her decisions."

"Yet, you're allowed to seduce her and ruin her life and reputation. You ruined her. She loves you and you don't care."

Poseidon glared at him. "Don't you ever say I don't care about her!" His voice betrayed a long hidden fear of hurting Athena. "Besides, she doesn't love me."

Zeus snorted indignantly, "She shuns me and runs to you. If that's not love, even what you've done to her, I don't know what is."

"What I've done to her? You force her to do your every bidding. This isn't Ancient Greece. She has rights. You do know that, right? The only thing I've done to her is did what she wanted."

"To have a kid?"

Poseidon rolled his eyes. "Unforeseen consequence of our actions."

His brother looked at him with intense focus. "You mean to just tell me this was all my daughter's fault even though you're breaking her heart and tearing her away from me?"

Poseidon's vision grew hazy with his rising anger. "Breaking her heart? I'm breaking her heart." He drew his hands into fists at his side. "I had to hold her when she cried her eyes out because you left. In fact, the three times I've seen her cry it's all been your fault. And you think _I'm _going to break her heart." He added the word again silently in his mind.

He grabbed his brother by the collar. "Listen here, I will be there. I will not let her go through this stupid thing alone. No matter much you hate it, or my ex-wife and Triton hate it; I will raise this kid or kids. I will try to make her heart whole again, because right now you've left it with nothing to break."

Zeus reached for his sword. "How dare you accuse me of such…lies!"

"You want to see the truth?" Poseidon asked in a low voice. "Look at her right now, her eyes look soulless and there's not one little spark I used to know in them."

_Clang!_

Blade met blade as both the brothers stared at each other. "You have always been the rebel. You've always made life difficult for me," Zeus said in a low growl.

"You hurt the one I love; hurt her in a way Apollo can never fix!"

Zeus's grey eyes blinked in surprise. "Love?"

"I love her more than anything, and if I could take away all this just to see her smile like she used to I would. Even if that means I'd be married Amphitrite still and that I never got as close to her as I did. I would do it. Because even if she's not ready to hear it from me yet, it's true."

His brother looked around worriedly in case anyone had overheard them. "What do you know of love?" Zeus eventually asked.

"I know her."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Long time no see everyone.**

**Ah drama! We're starting Shakespeare at school and there's nothing he wrote better than a good drama.**

**How was your Valentine's Day this year? I actually got something even though people aren't forced to give them out anymore. It's the first time I've gotten one in four years.**

**So, yeah I'm pretty convinced my friend has a major crush on me. Now if only he wasn't so shy. He practically ran away after handing me my box of chocolates. Then he gave me lollipops on the bus because he remembered me saying I'm not that fond of chocolate.**

**He's not the Logan Lerman looking guy, but he's really sweet and I'm not going to discourage him. Love life rant over.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own PJO.**

* * *

The way Aphrodite was beating on the door of Cabin Six you would have thought they were having a shoe sale. However, that was not the case.

She was not searching for clothing, but it was spilling out of her arms. "Liv!" she yelled almost rattling the doors. "Let your best friend in!"

Athena opened her door quickly. "Lorelei? What are you doing?"

The love goddess walked in the room and threw the clothes onto one of the beds. "Is anyone else here?"

"No," she responded. "They're at sword practice. I'm not allowed to go, because of my...condition."

"Great," she said. "I come bearing gifts, Thee."

Her friend sighed slightly. "Why am I scared?"

"Please, it's perfectly fine. I ordered some maternity clothes for you from that shop on Olympus I love to shop at."

Looking them over, she was forced to admit that her friend did have good taste in clothes. They were nothing short of what she would have picked out for herself. "I appreciate it Aph, I really do."

"What else are best friends for?" She asked with a small smile. "C'mon. I bet you haven't heard any bit of what happened this morning."

"I don't like gossip, especially when I'm sure it's all about me."

Aphrodite shook her head. "Trust me; you'll want to hear this." She told her of every little thing she knew about the various people of camp. Like how everyone though Hermes and Artemis were dating, and how Apollo was getting rejected by every girl in sight. She also told the story of what happened to the one boy when he tried to flirt with Hera. "Seuz was so furious with him, that if he wasn't already injured I would have thought that mortal would be dead."

"Injured?" Athena asked. "Who the mortal?"

"No, actually. Zeus was."

The wisdom goddess blinked in mild confusion. "Why was my father injured?"

"You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

She laughed. "Oh isn't this delightful? Your little boyfriend and your father got into a little scuffle early this morning." Aphrodite looked to see if she still had that picture she had taken with her iGod. "Apparently, Zeus accused Poseidon of seducing you and Poseidon told him off."

"Really?" she asked quickly.

Aphrodite smiled knowingly. "Yep, I heard some of it myself. All I know is now Poseidon has a sore hand and Zeus has a broken nose." She looked at the changing emotions on her friends face, and chose to take pity on her. "C'mon let's try on these clothes. I want to see if I got the right sizes for you."

Athena didn't like putting on clothes, but she did it to appease her friend and to get her mind off of what on earth was going on with her father. Some of them fit perfectly, but others were a bit loose for further in on the pregnancy.

"I didn't know how big you'd get," the love goddess said quietly.

"Apollo's giving me an ultrasound after lunch," her friend replied.

Aphrodite clapped. "Bring me a pic!"

"Okay."

The love goddess looked at the time. "Speaking of lunch, we should be heading down there anyway." The pair walked together until Athena noticed two figures sitting by the fire, one of a teenager and one of a small girl.

"I'll catch up with you later, Aph." Then she jogged over to the pair who were in what appeared to be intense conversation. "Hestia, Elle, what are you talking of?"

Elle blushed slightly. "It's nothing important."

Athena noticed the flowers at her daughters side, but chose to say nothing of it. She chose to address her aunt instead. "Hello Hestia, what has you here? I thought you were watching over Olympus while the rest of us are gone."

"Good day, niece. I came to see you, actually."

"Me?" she asked quietly.

Hestia nodded. "You've grown."

She sighed. "So you heard, I take it?"

Her aunt nodded again. "I'm frankly not surprised."

"You're not?" she asked.

Elle snorted. "I swear, everyone but the pair of you and grandpa can see that you're hopelessly in love."

"Hush, child," Hestia beckoned. "Unless you wish to speak of your own love life." She looked towards Athena. "I am also on a mission to find your brother; I'm convinced he's at the root of this."

Athena laughed bitterly. "I would not be surprised. Dionysus always has had an affinity for creating his own vacations and trouble."

Hestia nodded and the three of them were silent for a moment or two. Then the goddess of the hearth broke the silence. "Come, you two and lunch with me. You shall both forget all your troubles; one of an unwanted suitor and the other of her struggle between duty and desire."

Both the girls blushed, but said nothing.

* * *

By the time Poseidon had found the group their lunch was finished, and they were having a nice chat about little things. "Hey," he said sitting down next to Athena. "How are you?"

She looked at him with an odd expression. "I might as well enquire after your hand. I heard it connected with my father's face."

"I didn't want to."

She nodded. "I know, my father merely pushed it too far."

Poseidon's face clouded slightly. "He always does." His fist was clenched slightly as he spoke. "My brother speaks long before he thinks. If he were not my brother, I would not put up with him any longer."

Athena hushed him. "He'll get used to the idea in time."

"We should probably get going to see Apollo," Poseidon stated.

"We?"

He nodded. "If I remember correctly, you were not solely responsible for creating the child." Her face grew a deep red color. "So, I should get to participate in the other parts of their life."

"I've heard that most guys don't participate past the fun part."

He laughed lightly. "I can't exactly shirk my duties; I will see you for all eternity."

"Doesn't stop my father," she replied thinking of her sister Persephone.

Poseidon stood up briskly, obviously not comfortable with discussing her father. "We should go, before Apollo gets impatient."

Elle, who along with Hestia had been silent, was curious. "What are you going to do? Get an ultrasound?"

"Exactly," Athena replied with a small smile. "Would you like to come?"

Her daughter moved to nod yes, but stopped suddenly. "Where are you going?"

"The infirmary, where else would the equipment for an ultrasound be?"

Her daughter's face changed to an unreadable expression. "I'll just stay here then. I have no desire for the company in that place."

Athena looked at her curiously. "Company?"

"It's nothing mom." She looked off to the right and cursed lightly under her breath. "Oh Zeus, I have to go."

She bid her goodbyes and ran off, looking for her hiding spot. Poseidon and Athena exchanged a confused glance, before bidding goodbye to Hestia.

As they walked away, she vanished in a swirl with the smoke of her campfire, off to find the renegade wine god.

Poseidon linked his hand with Athena's, much to her surprise. "Have you been thinking much of the baby?" he asked.

"No, more of my own mistakes in life."

He scowled slightly. "Mistakes? You have made no mistakes that I'm aware of; unless that is I am considered a mistake."

She shook her head. "This, even though not planned, is not a mistake Poseidon." She sighed. "My mistakes are old and irreversible. They have nothing to do with this."

He shook his head. "I don't believe it. You are no more capable of mistakes than my good sister Hestia. You make the rest of us look bad in comparison."

"Believe it."

They were silent for a moment.

Poseidon broke through the silence after a pause. "Could you tell me what these mistakes are?"

"One," she said. "I let my father control me for years. Two, I let my fear control me more. And thirdly, I let these two stupid things guide me and cause the situation I'm in now."

"Oh," he said quietly. "I'm sorry. I know this is tough on you."

"That's not what I meant!"

"Sure," he stated.

She blushed. "I meant, not necessarily the avoiding the situation itself, but how everyone interacted to it."

"What does that mean? You don't regret this at all? You don't regret me?"

"Of course not."

"Then what…"

"I love you; that's final."

* * *

**A/N:**

**So I've been busy. I don't know what to say to you. Hi, I guess.**

**Man I'm bad at author's notes. **

**Anyway next chapter's the ultrasound. Mel's off limits, as well as any of the other children I have ever written for this pair.**

**So tell me, boy or girl? Twins or one kid? What do you think?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own PJO.**

* * *

Poseidon looked at Athena and blinked. He couldn't quite believe what words had just escaped out of Athena's mouth. Maybe he was dreaming, or maybe she was teasing him. He looked into her grey eyes curiously. "Thee?" he whispered.

Her face was red. "I said I love you."

He blinked a few more times, before he smiled. "I can't believe you said that."

"What?"

"How could anyone love me?"

Athena looked at him. "You've been married, you've dated, and you've just flirted around. Has no one ever told you that before?"

"While sober or telling the truth?" he asked. "No, not really."

She looked at him curiously. "Not even your Sally Jackson."

"It never came up."

"I love you, Poseidon. I have for a while."

He smiled and touched her cheek. "I'm glad you were the only person to really tell me that; it would feel wrong any other way. Because, I think I've loved you for years. Years in which I wasted with every other girl in the universe, but the one I loved."

Athena rolled her eyes. "And my father's the dramatic one?"

"Well, think. Why would I want anyone else to tell me that? I regret every other woman. Not the children, not the women particularly, but the time I spent away from you."

"I wouldn't have taken you anyway," she insisted. "I was too caught up in pleasing my father; at the very least no one would have found out about us if we ever did become anything."

Poseidon sighed. "Isn't that what we just did?"

She laughed. "I guess it is."

He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "We're so dumb."

"Speak for yourself."

"I can prove we were both idiots." Athena arched her brow, before Poseidon decided to demonstrate with a gentle kiss. His hands wound through her hair as he pulled her as close to him as possible.

They didn't separate till they heard a cough. It was coming from that annoying Ares kid whose one arm was in a sling.

* * *

Instead of laughing, making fun of them, or calling them names, he stood there quietly. "Um, hi."

Poseidon's eyes narrowed and he pulled Athena a little close to him. "Yes?"

"Listen I'm really sorry, about the whole harassing thing. It was rather dumb and mean of me. I learned my lesson."

Athena looked at him suspiciously. "You learned your lesson?"

"Well Elle kind of beat it into me. Speaking of her, do you know where she is?"

The couple looked at each other for a second. Poseidon asked, "Why do you want to know?"

He shrugged. "I just want to see if she got my flowers."

"That was you?"

"Yeah, I sent her about four dozen wildflowers. Is that weird?" He thought a moment. "She's not allergic is she?"

Athena looked at him oddly. "No she's not."

"Good." He paused a moment. "And she doesn't have a boyfriend?"

"No, she doesn't."

"That's dumb."

"Dumb?" Poseidon asked.

He nodded. "Tough girls are really hot, you know."

Athena looked at the boy in front of her disbelievingly. "You like Elle, because she beat you up?"

"Uh, duh," he said with an obnoxious laugh. "Doesn't everyone?" After that he walked away, leaving the gods standing there wondering just how insane he was.

* * *

Poseidon didn't dwell on it long and pulled Athena back in for another kiss. They heard another cough, not two seconds later.

This time it was Apollo, who somehow despite looking like a teenage boy appeared every inch a doctor. He was wearing a white coat, gloves, and his hair was perfectly in place. He even looked somewhat serious besides the goofy grin he had permanently etched on his face. "So lovebirds, are we going to see about this kid or what?"

Athena and Poseidon both walked into the infirmary which he had set up quite well. Over in the one corner he had an ultrasound hooked up to the wall. "We're ready."

"Good," the blonde said. "Do you know how long it took me to set this all up? I missed breakfast and lunch. Plus the entire time that kid with the broken am was asking me questions, apologizing, and asking me to thank Arty for giving him a black eye."

"What's up with him?" Athena asked.

Apollo laughed. "Your daughter not only broke his arm, but gave him a mild concussion. I think he's out of it. Either that or he loves pain."

Poseidon sighed. "Can we ignore the kids of my nephew who are just as insane as him and check up on the little life in Thee's stomach?"

"Sure thing, Uncle P. Just come over here and have her lay down."

Athena did exactly that. "You can tell us the gender, right?"

"Gender, due date, and number, yep."

Poseidon looked at him. "Number?"

Apollo nodded. "We don't know, there could be multiples."

"My mom was a multiple," Athena said with a sigh. "I love children, honestly. But I don't want anywhere near as many multiples as my grandma had."

"Thee," Poseidon said, "I doubt you're carrying three thousand kids. Maybe twins, but no more than that."

Apollo rubbed some Vaseline on Athena's stomach so the ultrasound could glide over her stomach and see better pictures.

After a moment, the screen beside the cot lit up. Athena stared at it intently, visibly entranced by the picture on the screen.

"Look see, no multiples at all Thee," Apollo said. "Just one little baby."

She looked at it and a giant smile lit up her face. "One little baby, one little baby what?"

"Well give me a moment; let's see if e can get them to move." Apollo gently prodded the baby inside till he could get a better look at the ultrasound. After a minute his eyes lit up. "Are you sure you wanna know?"

"Apollo…"

"Geez Uncle P, no need for threats." He pointed to the screen. "That little baby is a girl."

A happy squeal came from the door.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well I had nine reviews about the baby. Four wanted twins, five wanted one kid. So one kid won out. All five people wanted a girl, so we are going to have a girl.**

**I'm going to put up a poll with the possible name options. I'm not reusing anyone I've made up before, so think again.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own PJO.**

* * *

"Aph!"

The goddess was standing in the doorway wearing a big smile. "I knew it! Take that Apollo!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

Athena looked at her brother. "The god of prophecy lost a bet?"

He shrugged. "It doesn't work as well when I'm mortal."

"He's just a sore loser." Aphrodite sat on the end of the cot. "What are you going to name her?"

Athena looked at Poseidon. "I hadn't really thought of any. Have you?"

"Actually, I have."

She looked almost surprised at him. "You have?"

He nodded a little sheepishly. "My mind tends to wander, when I don't want it to." She prodded him on. "Well, I was thinking about us on a beach, as gods again. And no one else was there, but the three of us. It was simply paradise. And that got me to thinking about a name for her. A name that means paradise."

"Eden?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I just can't think of anything else that I would even consider."

Athena smiled. "I like it, but just so you know. I reserve all rights to name the next one."

"The next one?" Poseidon asked, almost choking on his words.

"You don't think you can get rid of me that easily can you?"

Apollo, who had been silent for a while as he surveyed the ultrasound, looked at the picture again. "This doesn't look quite right. By all accounts, this kid should be a demigod."

"No of course not, we were both immortal when…"

He looked a little taken a back. "What?"

Athena sighed. "The kid should be just as godly as the rest of us."

"No, that's…" he sighed, "that's just dangerous Thee."

"How?"

Apollo sighed. "I know you never cared to learn about childbirth, but I'll tell you this. It is painful, sometimes women die. From normal kids. Demigods are tougher to birth, that's why some will be in orphanages. Gods would kill you without a second thought unless we get you to being immortal again."

Poseidon sighed. "Well she's only three months along."

"That's the thing, have you ever noticed that gods are born at random?"

Poseidon's eyes lit up. "Triton took four months. Percy even though he is a demigod was only three months."

"So, what does that even mean?"

"Well, in order to give birth, a goddess of childbirth has to be present." Apollo thought about it for another second. "With our half sister faded, it's all on Arty, which means that any time you have contact with her you have a chance of going into labor."

Athena sighed. "So I'm playing Russian Roulette with my uterus. That's a pleasant idea. It's not even a question of if I'll die, but when."

"You sound so cheery about it," Poseidon grumbled.

"Well, I don't know," Apollo said. "Arty might have lost the power to do that. But, she's never had a kid so we don't know whether the power transfers over."

"So, I can't see my sister at all until we're gods again?" Athena asked.

Poseidon grabbed her hand. "Please don't, really Thee. I can't lose you."

She looked up into his pleading eyes. "Poseidon she's…I can't she's my…oh don't look at me like that!"

"I can't lose you, Thee. I can't. You're all I got, don't you realize that?"

Athena closed her eyes and it looked like she was in pain. Then she turned to Aphrodite with a sigh. "Tell Hestia to bring Dionysus here so I can kill him myself, and find some way to occupy Arty's time."

Aphrodite nodded and left, with a devious plot forming in her mind.

* * *

Artemis sighed, "Get away from me!" She sighed. "Look I appreciate you keeping that Ares brat away from me, but no."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I just…"

"Look I guess the idea is good, but having a fake boyfriend isn't my style."

Hermes sighed. "I thought it would be a more comfortable arrangement."

"I know." She paused a moment. "You can move farther away you know."

He blushed slightly. "Sorry, it's just…they already think I'm your boyfriend, so I'm trying to be boyfriendy…"

"That's not a word."

Hermes shrunk back but nodded. "Yeah I know."

Finally taking pity on him, she gave in. "Okay, we can fake date if you follow some rules. First, as soon as we're gods, we never speak of this. Two, you don't touch me. Three, if any of the other gods ask you have to explain everything. And finally, after it's over you have to get me flowers every Valentine's Day."

"I thought you hated Valentine's."

"I do. But I like flowers."

Hermes nodded. "Buy you flowers every Valentine's, I got it."

Artemis frowned. "No, not buy."

"What? But you just said…"

"If I'm going fake date the god of thieves, then you're going to do some thieving."

He laughed. "Thieving? Like this?" He pulled out a tiara.

"That was under my bed!" She hit him upside the head and grabbed it back. "You can't steal my stuff."

"Why not?"

She didn't respond, but gave him a small smile before turning her attention back to the road. After a while, he broke the silence. "What are we doing up this tree anyway?"

"Aphrodite said she saw our obnoxious little brother coming along this path."

"Why would she have even been over this far away from camp?"

She set down the binoculars and sighed. "Apparently, the path leads directly to Mt. Olympus. She was doing some shopping earlier. She swears he was walking down it."

"And we're the recovery team why?"

"Hestia's trying to flush him into the woods, and you're quick enough to catch him before he runs away."

"Then why are you here?"

"I have the best senses out of all of us."

He sighed a decided to leave it be for a while. Then he noticed a dove nearby. Was Aph watching them? He couldn't let Artemis see it or else she'd think all of this was just a big ruse to get her to like him. He had finally made some progress! She smiled at him, she joked with him. She was nowhere close to pulling a Athena-Poseidon incident, but she was befriending him, a boy. So, he did the only sensible thing he could think of by standing up to shoo the dove, before falling off the branch.

Desperately he called, "Maia!" knowing his shoes would save him. "Maia!" However, help never came and he fell straight onto the ground, barely catching himself.

"Hermes!" Artemis called, before gracefully jumping down. "Are you okay?"

He shook his head. "I think I, hurt my arm."

"Well, I think we should go to the infirmary it looks broken."

"No, I think Apollo has enough on his hands. I'll be fine."

Artemis sighed. "Well I could fix something up from around here; it's not typically my job in camp. But nymphs are very helpful, so I can whip something up soon." She propped him up against the tree before scavenging the area for things she could use. After ten minutes she came back, "This should be sufficient. Just..."

"What?"

"I need to take off your shirt."

"Oh…"

After a minute or so she finally sorted that out, and began to apply an herbal remedy to his arm. He felt all the awkwardness of the situation hit him as he asked, "Why didn't my shoes work?"

Artemis smiled so sheepishly. "Well," she pulled the pair out from behind her back. "I did say not to steal my stuff."

Hermes looked at her. She had stolen his shoes off his feet without him noticing. So he burst out laughing. "That's it, when I pull my April Fool's Day prank on Aphrodite this year, you are so helping!"

"You're not mad?"

"Mad? That's amazing! Why didn't I know you could do that?"

"Well, you're always gone."

"So are you, Arty."

She sighed. "We're always running around."

"We should run around together sometime."

She laughed. "I'd like that."

"Whenever Athena and Poseidon marry, could I maybe have a dance? If they ever marry."

She laughed. "Or we could get married and beat them to it."

Hermes sighed and with a laugh said, "Sounds like a plan."

"I wasn't joking Hermes. I've always had a bit of a Sunkist on you…"

Sunkist? As in the soda? That didn't…did she mean crush? Arty couldn't have meant crush. Could she?" Without pausing to consider if this was all an elaborate set up he leaned in and kissed her. Only to be interrupted by a drunk man being chased by a nine year old girl.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So did I make up for my long absence due to writer's block with this really long chapter full of lots of relationships?**

**Sorry, if you know me I had to get the Hertames in there. I'll be darned if Arty doesn't have a bad boy complex.**

**The first half, I just wanted an excuse to fuel my drama meter. If you can't tell by the last sentence of the chapter the story's almost over. Just an ending and perhaps an epilogue to go. Would you guys like one of those?**

**Also Eden won out in a very close race with Kaya, but seeing as you all love that name so much I will use it at some point I will promise.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own PJO.**

* * *

Dionysus forgot his predicament and immediately stopped at the sight in front of him. "Is that…" He was interrupted by his aunt who had grabbed him by the shirt.

"Okay, I've never been one to anger easily, but nephew this is ridiculous! You turned them into teenagers, just so you could have time off from your job?"

He grumbled. "Well Father dearest wouldn't let me have some otherwise. I was only aiming for him."

"Change them back now, and suffer less punishment."

Dionysus sighed. "Look, I can't do that. There isn't a reverse spell or something like that. It's cured by…"

Hestia's eyes narrowed. "By what?"

"I'm trying to remember. Was it something stupid like true love? No, that wasn't it…" He dragged on much to his aunt's annoyance. "I think my wife said something about string, wait no. That's not it."

"Okay can you think faster please?"

"I'm a little distracted by that pair over there, you know."

"Leave them be, and think."

He scowled, but was still strangely scared by his aunt despite her small stature. So he thought, "I think there was something about a dog? A big dog? That's it a hellhound!"

"What about it?"

"You just need a dog and it has to be tame. That's all I know." Dionysus sighed. "Hestia I'm telling the truth. I know literally nothing about potions or spells, that's all my wife."

She looked at him and decided he wasn't lying. "Now, tell me this. Where can we find one? Did Percy Jackson have one?"

"Yeah, but that brat hasn't been here in a month! The dog's probably with him."

Hestia pulled him along down to the center of camp. "Now we're going to go tell a girl in camp who can help us with this."

"But what about those two?"

"Ignore them."

"But…"

"Dionysus."

He sighed heavily as he let his aunt drag him away back into camp. "Are you not going to do anything about what we saw back there? That's the oddest couple I've ever seen."

"Wait until we get back into camp."

"What does that mean?"

Hestia only chuckled as she pulled him along by the ear.

* * *

Elle smoothed out her dress awkwardly as she waited for the IM to connect with Annabeth in California. She hadn't spoken to her sister but once before, and that was only a brief meeting over the design of Aphrodite's suite on the newly remade Olympus.

She was surprised Annabeth even remembered her name. "Oh," she said in surprise. "Elle? Aren't you supposed to be on Olympus?"

"Um, well…"

The blonde arched her eyebrows. "Is something wrong with it?"

"Not it, just you know the gods…"

"What?"

"Listen, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Annabeth sighed. "What do you need little sis?"

"Is Mrs. O'Leary there with you guys?"

"Yeah, she is. Why?"

Elle shrugged. "I don't know why exactly. All I was told is that we need her here, immediately."

"I'm sure someone could shadow travel over with her if you'd like. Who should come?"

"Well, anyone would do, but…if I were you guys I'd bring as many people over as possible. It's quite the interesting predicament."

Annabeth gave her sister an odd look, but looked at her cell phone. "Percy should be in the arena right about now. I'll go find him. We'll be there in ten minutes."

"Great! Umm, meet us at the infirmary then."

"The infirmary? Is someone hurt?"

"Remarkably, given the circumstances everyone still has all their limbs." Then with a nod to her confused sister Elle waved goodbye and shut down the IM.

* * *

On the front porch of infirmary every god except Poseidon, Athena, and Apollo were gathered waiting for their savior from this odd torture known as summer camp. Well, Dionysus just wanted his nine year old aunt to let go of his ear.

Elle joined them, not hesitating to look over at Artemis and Hermes who had been uncharacteristically silent since being fetched by Hades

They certainly looked like they had been in the wilderness, wild and rugged, but she didn't trust the way Artemis's lips were swollen. Certainly the goddess of the wild wouldn't have allergies to it, would she?

Any suspicions were quickly dashed by a rather excited scream from the other side of camp. There was no need to think about such ridiculous things when this was all about to be over. Approaching over the hill was a posse of five: four teenagers and one dog.

Said dog immediately ran for Hades and began licking his face excitedly. He laughed bit, an unusually loud chuckle for the somber god, and patted her on the head. "I haven't seen you in years."

He grasped his throat slightly, did his voice sound deeper?

"Dad? What the you?" A distant demigod called.

Demeter looked at the man to her left and about jumped. "Hades, you're!"

"I'm a god again!" He blinked, "How does that work?"

Dionysus shrugged. "My wife always did like dogs."

"Who cares?!" Ares yelled. "Come lick me you mutt!"

The demigods finally got all the way over. "What is going on?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm with Wise Girl; this is weird for CHB standards. Why is Hades here?"

"I never thought I'd say this, but I agree with Kelp Head," Thalia said with a look at the guy by her side. "I just assumed your dad was off getting you anther sister or something."

Nico ignored her. "What's up Dad?"

Once again Ares gave no one else anytime to respond. "What does it look like punk; we're teenagers!"

"With an attitude like that I'll let you stay one."

"But Mommy…"

"Ares."

He sighed and said nothing.

The other demigods gave Elle an odd look to which she could only shrug. "Can we just get this dog to lick everyone, so we can leave? It's too hard to explain in one sitting."

Annabeth gave her sister a look, before turning to her boyfriend. "Well, do as the lady asks."

It took a while for Mrs. O'Leary to get everyone on the porch. She didn't want to lick some of them, which given the brain power she possessed made perfect sense to most involved.

But when she was done, Percy wipe his brow with satisfaction. "Well that was everyone."

Elle smiled sheepishly.

"Oh c'mon, there's more?" Nico complained.

"You haven't been inside, yet."

With a groan the other demigods took the large dog through the door which she barely fit. Apollo immediately greeted them still decked out in his doctor gear.

Poseidon was sleeping on a cot, and Athena was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Mom?" Elle asked.

Apollo sighed. "Throwing up again, you know how it goes."

"Throwing up?" Annabeth asked. "Why would Mom be throwing up? Is she sick?"

"No dear, I'm fine." Athena smiled from the doorway. "It's natural for women in my condition."

"Condition?" the demigods chimed.

Poseidon stirred. "Thee?"

"Hey, Percy's here."

He gave his son a nod. "Hey. So, how are you?"

"Why are you guys in here? Hermes has a broken wrist, but you look fine."

"Well…"

"Spit it out Poseidon; they can take it."

He gave a nervous smile. "How do I put this?"

"He knocked Mom up, okay?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**So, my computer's broke so I have to write on safe mode, which apparently hates typing properly, so this is absolute crap, but you know what? I didn't have any more ideas for this anyway.**

**I just want to finish this so I can write a new one-shot. **

**I'm thinking about doing one where Apollo and Melecia from Love Quest go to the museum from Night at the Museum, because I've been oddly obsessed with it lately, and that they most likely exist in the same universe.**

**Also who doesn't like some Apollo being jealous of Mel paying attention to other guys.**

**Anyway I apologize for this abomination and hope to clean it up in the next and final chapter of this story.**


End file.
